Alessi
' '''This cowardly assassin is one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods and attempts to assassinate Polnareff in Luxor as Mariah battles Joseph and Avdol. His Stand is Sethan, a rejuvenating shadow. VIDEO GAMES ''JOJO RPG (SFC) ''This section requires expansion.'' HERITAGE FOR THE FUTURE (PS1/DC/ARCADE) Alessi plays the same role he did in the manga during Story Mode. He is an assassin hired by DIO to destroy Jotaro Kujo and his companions. Very little is offered in terms of his backstory, so his motivations and the potential reward for helping DIO are a mystery. During his storyline he manages to defeat the protagonists, and he starts to believe that he is even more powerful than DIO himself. Alessi travels to DIO's mansion, and kills Vanilla Ice and his vampire master. Alessi becomes the most powerful Stand Master in the world afterwards, and contemplates "who to torture next" in his ending. Strategy Alessi is characterized as a comic-relief character (such as Dan from the Street Fighter series) with his ridiculous animations and over the top attacks, but is in fact a powerful character. His active Stand possesses incredible range, and can be extended even further by holding the Summon button down while calling it out. Its weakness however: Alessi will not be able to attack aerially with it active since Sethan is a shadow, and cannot leave the ground. Alessi has two notable attacks, one of which uses his Stand Sethan to de-age his opponent. This is done by sending a 'wave' through Sethan while it is not Active, and reaching out and 'grabbing' with shadowy hands while Sethan is Active. His other attack allows Alessi to pull out his signature handgun and pelt his opponent with bullets from a distance, although it is aimed with a reticule that must be moved across the screen. Alessi is vulnerable during this time period. Alessi possesses three super techniques. The first causes him to dash forward a short distance and subject his opponent to a flurry of hits from Sethan, ending in them being de-aged. The second causes Sethan to rise from the ground vertically, (unblockable to opponents in the air) and repeatedly hit the foe until they are turned into the child. The final technique is the 'Tandem' mechanic of the game, which allows certain characters to pay one super gauge to attack and move much faster for a brief period of time. This can be combined with Alessi's other special or super techniques for devastating combos. TRIVIA * In Heritage for the Future not everybody who is hit by Sethan becomes younger. Some characters turn into minor characters from the manga, such as Mariah who turns to the old woman that Joseph encounters in Egypt, or Chaka and Khan, who respectively turn into the young boy and the cow that Anubis possesses before sinking into the river. Joseph needs to be hit twice for the Stand to have any effect, as he turns back to his younger self from Battle Tendency, and when hit again, turns into an even younger child holding a Superman comic. Alessi can use his Stand even after being de-aged by another Alessi. * As a nod to Alessi's cowardice, his ability to run away quickly from his opponent in game, yet he possesses a very short dash towards them. When they're reverted to children, however, his dash towards them increases in speed. * When he chops through the door to the bedroom in which Polnareff is hiding, the shot resembles the famous "Heeeeeere's Johnny!" scene from The Shining. Category:Assassins Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Stand Users Category:Psychic Category:Psychic Link Category:Memory Charm Category:Sadists Category:Pedophile Category:Shadow Magic Category:Bully Category:Temper Category:Curse Inducement Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Size-Shifter Category:Cowards Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Egyptian Category:Agents of DIO Category:Joestar Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Male